<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Feeling Inside by obidalanetwork_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213185">This Feeling Inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist'>obidalanetwork_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Not-So-AU-But-Definitely-AU poem.  Remember my other poem, Maybe He Doesn’t See Me?  Well, this is sort of the same sort, only this time it’s from Obi’s POV.  The reason I say it’s not so AU is because Padmé and Anakin are in love, but at the same time it’s AU because Obi is also in love with Padmé as well, and we all know like hell that he really isn’t, right? But what if he is!?!  Well, a question to be answered in a couple of years…can’t believe I have to wait that long! Oh well, there I go, babbling again.  Shall we get to the poem then?  BTW, timeframe is AOTC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obidala Network</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Feeling Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network">Obidala Network</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile">Obidala Network’s collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of your name makes me quiver.</p>
<p>Your mere smile makes me shiver.</p>
<p>I shouldn’t be feeling this way about you.</p>
<p>It’s a not a comforting thought to know that I do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10 years ago, we parted ways,</p>
<p>not certain if our paths would cross again someday,</p>
<p>I was young, and impulsive, and so were you,</p>
<p>And the man who loves you now was just a child that fascinated me too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now, you’ve grown, just as he said, more beautiful,</p>
<p>I may disapprove and he may look rueful,</p>
<p>But deep down inside, I know I might have said the same thing</p>
<p>If I just wasn’t so bound by…pretty much everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I know how you feel deep down inside.</p>
<p>I know you love him…you cannot hide.</p>
<p>But did you know, sweet one, that I love you as well?</p>
<p>He can see it in my eyes, I know he can tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I never expected to fall in love with you,</p>
<p>And I reiterate that it’s not pleasant to know that I do.</p>
<p>It has nothing to do with you, believe me,</p>
<p>If it had anything to do with you, you would see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My occupation forbids me, and others in my profession,</p>
<p>To even entertain a fleeting infatuation.</p>
<p>But you’ve done something to me, something unexpected:</p>
<p>You’ve opened my heart to feelings that should not be accepted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I love you as much as you do him,</p>
<p>In fact thoughts of you make my head swim.</p>
<p>I know we are both bound by responsibilities,</p>
<p>And that we have no time to entertain petty fancies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But is that really all I feel about you?</p>
<p>Do I only fancy you? Can it be true?</p>
<p>No, that’s impossible, I know it is,</p>
<p>Because you are always in my thoughts, as you will forever be in his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wish things could be different from this.</p>
<p>I wish it were I you would so willingly kiss.</p>
<p>I wish it were I that made you quiver under my touch.</p>
<p>I wish you would tell me that you love me just as much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These thoughts are of the dangerous kind,</p>
<p>And I must try to push them out of my mind,</p>
<p>But I fear that if I push these thoughts away</p>
<p>The memory of you would follow them someday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As a result of trying to protect you,</p>
<p>I leave now on a mission, something I know I must do.</p>
<p>I must leave you with him, divine image of beauty.</p>
<p>A Knight’s obligation, and a protector’s duty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But no matter what you feel (or do NOT feel) about me,</p>
<p>I will go on loving you eternally.</p>
<p>And eternally I shall have to hide,</p>
<p>The way I feel about you deep down inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>